


the one where steve has an asthma attack

by skywalkerz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asthma, M/M, concerned boyfriend tony stark, the ol steve rogers has an asthma attack even tho i dont think thats canon or possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: Despite Steve’s soldier serum, he still finds himself in predicaments.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 68





	the one where steve has an asthma attack

**Author's Note:**

> do i have asthma/know anything about asthma attacks??? nope. do i know vague information about them and meds to treat them because of my pharmacology class?? yeah!!!! thanks pharm lecture for this lil idea lmao i'm sure this has been done before but oh well it's my turn  
> xoxo enjoy!!!!

There are benefits to being practically perfect.

Running 13 miles no problem, a sweat hardly broken.

The ability to lift or carry anything with muscles the size of tree trunks.

An immune system that is unable to be compromised. 

Yeah, Steve doesn't mind it one bit. 

He doesn't even have to think about it anymore. He never considers the possibility of serious injury or inconveniences or struggles. He never worries that he may face crippling or detrimental issue that would put him in a state of panic because naturally, Steve always ends up okay. 

Lucky streaks don't last forever, you know.

* * *

"Steve. I appreciate what you're trying to do," Tony calmly states, wiping his hand across his cheek while smearing grease in the process. "I understand you think I am going to have a heart attack down here with my abundance of caffeine and no sleep or whatever, but I am _fine."_ He nearly grits the last part out through his teeth. 

It's the same old song and dance, you know: Tony overworking himself, Steve getting worried, Steve getting excessively over-paranoid, actually. Steve nagging and complaining and pleading with Tony. It's a typical Tuesday night. 

Steve frowns. "I haven't seen my boyfriend in..." He ponders for a brief second. "Since Friday night!" He almost exclaims when he realizes. "Since Friday, Tones."

"You're seeing me right now." Tony says with a nail between teeth, screwing two metal plates together. 

"Tony," Steve says with a warning tone. "You know what I mean. When are you gonna come lay with me, hang out with the gang, literally anything that shows you kinda still like my company." He crosses his arms, defense mode in action. 

Tony fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course I love your company. I tell you that you can lounge down here whenever! Why is it my fault you don't take me up on my generous offer?" He quips, raising an eyebrow at Steve. That damn eyebrow raise. 

Steve fights the anger bubbling in his chest. "That's different. That's not being intimate, that's not spending quality time with someone you care about." Steve Rogers does not break, Steve Rogers does not cry during arguments. But he's got this weird, odd, unrecognizable feeling fluttering in his throat, in his sternum. 

"Did you come down here just to call me a shitty boyfriend? I forgot that memo. Pepper didn't remind me it was anti-Tony day, although I should be used to it, I guess, eh?" Tony is mindlessly rambling to himself as he fiddles with ripping a screw out of another metal piece. 

He's still talking to himself as Steve feels his throat constrict. Steve goes to inhale a deep breath and is met with utter and complete panic when he finds he is unable to do so. He tries again, chest rising with no relief of oxygen. His throat constricts yet again as he croaks out Tony's name weakly. 

Tony's head snaps up and he drops the piece of metal. "Steve?"

He nearly hurdles over his work bench to where Steve is gasping on the other side. 

"Steve, what the hell is happening?" Tony's eyes are wide and fearful, confusion consuming him entirely. He goes to place a hand on Steve's shoulder before Steve is nearly slapping it away. 

"Inhaler." He gasps, hand on his chest, trying so desperately to make his lungs work somehow. "Counter." 

Like hell if Tony knows where Steve's damn inhaler is, but that doesn't stop him from flying up the stairs to the communal kitchen and frantically scanning for it. Clint is luckily at the table, mindlessly scrolling on his phone. 

He looks up at a crazed Tony. "Hey, man, what's going on?" 

"Um -- fuck, inhaler. Steve- Steve needs it." He doesn't even wait for Clint's answer as he sets his eyes on what he's looking for, right next to a bunch of bananas that have gone bad. He lunges for the inhaler and finds himself soaring down the stairs again toward Steve. 

He can't help the fumbling nature of his hands as he gives the inhaler to Steve, who looks absolutely frightened with his face pale and covered in the thinnest layer of sweat. 

He grabs the inhaler from Tony like a lifeline and inhales. He gasps and waits a moment before inhaling again.

He goes to inhale again before Tony stops him. "Hey, hold on, give it a sec, baby, it'll be fine, let it do its thing." He murmurs dryly, rubbing a soothing hand across Steve's back. Steve just nods, chest heaving as he licks his lips.

Tony continues to rub his back until Steve inhales yet again for the final time. He takes a deep breath and then sighs onto Tony's shoulder. He clutches him tightly, exhaustion of the attack taking over. 

Tony holds him momentarily before asking, "So, are you going to tell me what the _hell_ that was?" 

Steve sighs and lifts his head up to look at Tony. "I'm sorry. That - God, I don't even know what that was!" He looks defeated, almost embarrassed. Tony feels empathy wash over him.

"Hey," he places his hand on Steve's cheek and rubs his thumb along the cheekbone. "Don't be sorry. Don't ever apologize for something like that. I just - I mean, you haven't had any asthma attacks since I've known you. Not that I know of, at least." 

Steve nods in confirmation. "I haven't. I just got so worked up and I was so frustrated - with you - I mean, not that it matters. But I was. But still, I didn't even think I had asthma anymore. I run all the time, crush and punch aliens and bad guys and Bucky half the time...and I haven't ever felt like that, not since before the serum. Not since I was younger." He runs a hand over his face and through his blonde locks. 

"I just didn't mean to scare you like that. Shit, I scared myself." He manages a weak laugh. 

Tony pulls Steve in and wraps his arms tightly around Steve's neck, immediately feeling Steve's arms curl around his waist. 

"We're keeping inhalers all over this damn house. I mean it. Even in the bathroom." Tony scolds softly into Steve's ear. 

Steve pulls away, hands still resting on Tony's hips with a comical smile plastered on his face. "Why the bathroom?" 

"In case you yell at me from in there because I keep using your body wash or whatever." Tony defends, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Steve's collarbone. 

"And that's it?" Steve raises an eyebrow despite Tony's sucking on his pulse point. 

"And, y'know, other reasons that would lead you to run out of breath easily." Tony quips, looking up and then attaching his and Steve's lips together. 


End file.
